Trust
by SpiritStar28
Summary: Ash has had a great loss in her life and has shut out the rest of the world in fear that she would be hurt again. Meanwhile Fern has grown up raised by a dragon knowing very little of her origins. She lives in fear of being discovered and arrested for stealing from Berk. When the two girls meet they will both learn that in order to know the truth they must learn to trust the world
1. Dragon Training

**Chapter 1**

 **Dragon Training**

The crisp, cool air of autumn rushed through the discolored trees. Large leaves of red, orange and yellow floated around the hill where nine year old Ash and her seven year old little sister played sword fight with sticks.

The two young girls were almost identical. They both had the same lightly tanned skin that was lightly sprinkled with freckles, they both had the same light brown almost blond hair (though Ash wore hers in a side braid where as her sister wore hers in pigtails), and they both had the same emerald colored eyes.

Ash hit her little sister's stick away from her and pinned her to the ground.

"No fair! You always win!" Her little sister complained.

Ash stuck out her tongue at her little sister, and then she helped the seven year old back up onto her feet.

Suddenly, there was the sound of snapping twigs and shuffling leaves. A low growl rumbled out like thunder.

"W-what was that?" Ash's little sister whimpered as she hid behind Ash.

"I'm not sure… I'm going to go check it out." Ash said and walked towards the sound.

Ash stepped carefully trying not to make a sound in the autumn leaves which heavily littered the ground. There was a loud roar off to her side but when she turned, there was nothing. Then, something swooped over head blocking out the light. Ash turned her head skyward but there was nothing there. By now, Ash was thoroughly freaked out. She turned back the way she had come and started to swiftly make her way back, no longer caring about the sound under her feet.

A scream broke through the air and a long and loud roar followed it. Ash recognized her sister's screams and knew the roar belonged to a dragon.

"SIS! Sis, are you alright?!" She yelled out.

There was no response, human or dragon. The young Viking raced toward where she had left her sister. When she arrived the seven year old was gone.

"SIS! SIS W-WHERE ARE YOU!?" Ash yelled out her voice breaking with fear as tears streamed down her face.

Just as she feared there was once again no response. The nine year old Viking turned and ran home to find help.

Ash screamed as she shot up in her bed, her messy light brown hair falling in her face. Tears fell down Ash's face as she pulled her knees up to her chest. It had been almost exactly eight years since her sister's disappearance but the memory was still clear and was forever burned into her mind.

After Ash had gone home to get her parents a search began. It lasted a week until blood was found at the base of the hill where she had last been seen along with a red/orange scale. After that, everyone came to the conclusion that Ash's sister had been eaten by a wild Monstrous Nightmare. Ash didn't believe it and continued searching. As days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to a year, she gave up looking and accepted the fact her sister was dead. She went into her room to grieve and never came out. She stopped talking to everyone so she wouldn't have to feel the same loss she had when her sister died if she lost them.

Ash got up and went over to the window. Outside, the rain pounded down on the already soaked ground and ripped the autumn leaves down from the trees.

"Welcome to Berk where it rains, snows or hails almost everyday." She murmured to herself.

Ash returned to her bed and at down on the edge of it staring into her mirror. Her hair was down and messy from her lack of caring for it. Her once beautiful emerald eyes now lacked their bright shininess. Her skin was practically white from the lack of sun for seven straight years. The once beautiful nine year old had become a rugged and dull looking seventeen year old.

Ash flopped down on her back and looked at the wooden ceiling listening to the tiny thumps as rain splattered on the roof. Ash could make out the sound of footsteps coming up the staircase to her room and someone knocking on the door.

"Ash? Ash, I need to come in, can you unlock the door?" Ash's mother Brenda asked.

Ash groaned and rolled off her bed. She got up, opened her bedroom door and walked over to the window.

"Your father and I are about to leave for Wolfbane Island. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Brenda asked.

Ash gave Brenda her signature 'What-Do-You-Think' looks. She would never go out into that cruel world ever again.

"Alright, you don't have to come if you don't want to. But since you aren't coming you are going here." Brenda said placing a rolled up paper in her hand.

Ash looked down at it and gasped. It was an advertisement for dragon training classes! Ash couldn't believe her mom! She knew Ash was afraid of dragons and she was making her learn how to ride them?! Ash turned to look at her mother in utter horror.

"No child of mine is going to spend the rest of her life sitting around moping. I signed you up at the academy yesterday and your first class is today. My friend Nibjorg has a son named Josurr who has been attending classes there. I asked her to make sure that you go to class. Your first class is in an hour, don't be late." Brenda said. Then she kissed Ash's forehead. "Goodbye, good luck, be safe." She murmured before leaving Ash's room.

Ash leaned against the wall staring at the paper in her hands. She couldn't do this could she? No, all dragons were murderous. But she really didn't have much of a choice.

"Just stay away from the Monstrous Nightmares." She whispered to herself as she gazed out the window where her mom and dad were walking away towards the docks.

The minuets quickly ticked by as Ash brushed her hair and braided it in a loose side braid that allowed her bangs to swoop down and cover her left eye. She put on a green top with a dark brown axe and shield holder crossing over the front and back. Where the two straps intersect in the front there was a small scull. She put on a dark brown armored skirt over a pair of lighter brown leggings. Then she slipped on brown boots that were lined with fur around the top. She pulled her necklace out from under her shirt and gazed down at it. It was a ten pointed star with her family crest in the center. Ash never took it off because her sister had one identical to it so it made her feel like she was still connected to her lost sister.

By the time Ash was ready to go, her mother's friend, Nibjord, was knocking on the door. Ash walked down stairs and opened the front door to find a young woman with black hair that was up in a messy bun standing there. Her son stood behind her fixing his shaggy black hair so you could see his bright blue eyes.

"Hello Ash, ready for dragon training?" Nibjord ask cheerfully.

Ash shrugged slightly and looked away in discomfort.

"Still not talking? You can't spend the rest of your life acting like a mute. She's been gone for eight years; you need to go on with life." Nibjord said.

Ash clenched her jaw to try to stop the tears. "Can we just go?" She asked softly through her tightened jaw.

Nibjord nodded and she led the two teens down the wet path to the academy. Josurr kept trying to talk to Ash but she mostly ignored him and watched the raindrops splatter down in puddles.

"So what type of dragon do you want? I think I would like a Timber Jack or a Typhoomerange or maybe a Monstrous Nightmare." Josurr said as the group neared the academy.

Ash whimpered slightly as memories of the dragon's roar and the red/orange scale played in my mind.

"Josurr!" Nibjord hissed pulling him up beside her.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Her little sister was eaten by a Monstrous Nightmare; she is terrified by even the thought of them. Don't talk about them in front of her." Nibjord whispered to her son.

"Oh… Sorry Ash, I didn't know. Don't worry, that is off my list of dragons now." He said.

Ash smiled slightly and looked ahead at the arena.

When they arrived Nibjord waved goodbye as the two teenage Vikings entered the training ring. Inside there were five other kids, three girls and two boys. Josurr went to go talk to them but turned to face Ash when he realized she wasn't following him.

"Aren't you coming to talk to the others?" He asked.

She rubbed her arm nervously, she didn't know anyone here.

"Come on, I'll introduce you." Josurr said dragging her towards the others.

"Hey Josurr, who's your friend?" A brown haired boy asked.

"Nikulas, this is Ash. Ash this is Chief Hiccup's son, Nikulas, the protector of the group, Kylan, the brains, Kadlin, the quiet one, and the twins Bruni and Birna." Josurr introduced.

Nikulas was a rather muscular boy with short brown hair and leaf green eyes. Kaylan was tall girl with black hair that was up in a bun but the very tips fell down out of the center and her eyes were the color of jade. Kadlin looked to be the youngest in the group; she had a side braid that went half way through her white blond hair before turning into a ponytail. Her left eye was green and her right eye was blue. Bruni was tall and thin, his red hair was down to his shoulder with multiple small braids littering it and his eyes were a light brown. His sister Birna was the exact replica except her body was slightly more slender.

Ash dipped her head to the five teens as a sign of respect.

"I don't remember seeing you around, where did you come from." Kaylan asked.

Ash shifted slightly as she lightly tapped Josurr.

"She hasn't talked much for seven years nor has she left her house. She lives on Berk in the house beside mine. She is daughter of Brenda and Calder Beake." Josurr said.

"Wait they actually have children? I thought their children were made up to scare kids into not wandering off." Birna said.

"Oh, I knew they once had children but I thought one was eaten by a dragon then the other died of a broken heart." Burni said.

"Well obviously she's not. Yes her sister died but she never died. I remember my dad setting up search parties to try to find her sister." Nikulas said.

"Ash, you are a living ledged! You are the girl who gave up speaking to mourn her sister." Kaylan said in amazement.

"Guys… Don't you think your being a little rude? She probably isn't proud of her past…" Kadlin said in a soft whisper like voice.

Ash was already hiding behind Josurr. She didn't like being the center of attention and she definitely didn't like having to remember her sister's death any more then she had to.

Kaylan squeaked. "Sorry I didn't realize you might still be grieving."

"You need to tell us more about your sister!" Bruni said.

"Yeah tell us!" Birna said.

Nikulas pushed the twins away. "Don't listen to those two, they are idiots. We'll let you have a clean slate here and we'll try to help you in any way we can."

Ash smiled slightly and looked down at her feet as a small blush of embarrassment crossed her face. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." She said in a quiet voice that the others could hardly hear.

"Hello students. Today you are getting your dragons. You must remember… Oh… You must be our new student Ash. Your mother signed you up yesterday but I didn't actually think she would convince you to come… No matter we have plenty of dragons and I'll help you." The blond teacher said.

Ash recognized her as Astrid, Hiccup's wife and Nikulas's mother.

Astrid opened the cages and released seven different dragons which she could easily identify: a Monstrous Nightmare, a Gronckle, a Deadly Nadder, a Rumblehorn, a Razorwhip, a Thunderdrum, and a Changewing. Everyone whispered about their favorites.

"Ash, since you are the new student why don't you go first?" Astrid suggested.

"N-no thank you…" Ash whispered fearfully as she backed up.

"Come on I'll be right beside you." Astrid said leading her up.

She took Ash to the first dragon, the Monstrous Nightmare. Ash gasped sharply as memories of her sister's s disappearance flashed through her mind as she got closer to the large dragon. Ash screamed and ran away. This spooked the magenta colored beast. It began charging Ash who was sitting by the wall rocking back and forth as she hugged her knees to her chest.

The Deadly Nadder growled and cut off the Monstrous Nightmare before it reached the young Viking. It spiked up its tail and growled at the Monstrous Nightmare who then backed away though still growling.

Astrid calmed the large dragon then walked over to where Ash and the Deadly Nadder were.

"What were you thinking freaking out like that? You could have been killed." Astrid said.

"Mom, according to Josurr she is still afraid of Monstrous Nightmares because of the incident eight years ago." Nikulas said.

Astrid looked upon Ash for a moment before speaking. "Sorry, I should have realized you wouldn't be comfortable riding one of those. But it seems this Deadly Nadder chose you. Want to make sure?" She asked helping Ash up.

Ash nodded and allowed Astrid to put her hand on the dragon's blue beak like snout. The dragon let out a slight squawking sound.

The dragon was mainly sky blue but had white spikes and wing skin. She reminded Ash of the sky on a sunny day.

"I'm going to call you Cloud Chaser." Ash whispered then turned back to the others her new dragon following her.

Everyone took their dragons. Josurr went next and got the green Rumblehorn and named her Leaf Shredder. Nickulas took the metallic gray Razorwhip and named him Shadowbane. Kadlin took the blue Gronckle and named her Shieldmangler. Kylan took the Magenta colored Monstrous Nightmare and named him Flameheart. Burni took the red Changewing and her Illusion. Then finally Birna took the blue Thunderdrum and named him Wave Rider.

Ash scratched Cloud Chaser's chin. Perhaps this class wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.


	2. Autumn Theft

Drip, drop, drip, drop, drip the rain outside sang out as it hit the stone ground. Fern hated the rain, it always made her cave wet and no one wanted to have to sleep on something that was cold and wet.

Fern yawned as she watched the outside world. This was the second day in a row that the storm had raged on. Rain splashed the rocky ground as the cold wind whipped the branches around. Fern snuggled closer to her dragon. It was freezing! Fern dreaded the knowledge that it would be winter soon.

Fern gazed up at her stunning dragon. She had a long body that was about the same length as the height as a full grown man and that was not including her long tail that was almost the same length as her body. She had a short legs and a short neck. She had a slightly longer snout and on the side of her head she had fins by her ears. She had a very large wingspan that allowed her to move quickly while flying. On the end of her tail she had twin wing flaps. Her scales were mainly a red/orange color but her beautiful coloring ranged from scarlet to lemon yellow to sunset orange. The beautiful dragon seemed to glow like fire even in the dimmest of light. She had always reminded Fern of a blazing fire which is why she was named Blazingwind. Blazingwind had a unique ability to shoot yellow plasma blasts that zigzagged through the air confusing her prey and she also seemed to be able to feel things approaching when they were on the ground as if she was extra sensitive to vibrations in the ground.

Fern adored her dragon more then a normal dragon and rider for Blazingwind had raised Fern for as long as she could remember. Fern had woken up one day when she was seven in a cave with a dragon; no memory of her past, the only thing she could remember was her name. Since then Blazingwind had raised her and kept her safe from nature and hunters. Due to the fact Fern couldn't remember how to speak very well when she woke up Dragon had become her first language. Despite this she would sit above the near by village of Berk, listening in on conversations, learning the way Vikings speak and act. She found herself mostly listing in on Dragon Training classes. She learned more about dragon and their classes that way. She knew how to train wild dragons so they wouldn't hurt her.

Fern could name every species she encountered but no matter how many classes at the academy she listened to, they never spoke about any dragon even close to Blazingwind. Come to think about it, Fern had never seen another dragon quite like Blazingwind. She was a new species and as far as Fern knew, she was one of a kind. Because of this, Fern gave this new Strike class dragon species the name The Lightning Streak.

Fern played with the charm on her necklace. Though it was no longer in the best condition one could tell what it had once been. It was a star with multiple points, though a few had broken off and others were missing their tips. In the center was some sort of crest but it was so worn down one could hardly see it. She had had it ever since she woke up that day with Blazingwind. She knew it had something to do with her past and her true family but she had no idea what.

Fern shivered again as the wind howled through her cave. Though the wind was still fierce the rain had started to die down. Fern placed the necklace back under her shirt. Then she got up and stroked Blazingwind's head.

"We need to prepare for winter, there might not be much left after this storm." Fern said in dragon tongue.

Blazingwind let out a soft rumble that Fern interpreted as "But it's raining."

"Don't be a big baby. We just need to find a little coat from town then you can stay in the cave the rest of the day while I stock up on food." Fern replied.

The dragon snorted in annoyance but got up. Fern walked over to the wall and grabbed the saddle. Then she tried to put it on Blazingwind's back. She was about the clasp it together when Blazingwind shook it off.

"BLAZE! You are wearing this saddle whether you like it or not." Fern roared.

Blazingwind let out a series of grumble like protests which Fern ignored as she put the saddle on the flame colored dragon. Then, she crawled onto the dragon's back and held on tight. Blazingwind ran forward at top speed out of the cave and leaped into the air quickly gaining altitude. The wind tugged at Fern's long light brown ponytail.

Blazingwind got over the storm clouds to where the sky was almost clear and the sun shone brightly. Fern's emerald green eyes glowed happily as relaxed on the dragons back. She welcomed the warm sun that now beat down on her tan skin.

The young Viking sighed. She wished she could just stay up there forever. It always seemed so peaceful, she never had to worry about the upcoming seasons or that she might be caught while stealing. She didn't enjoy stealing from people but what else could she do? She had no money and no home. She had to survive some how and she only took what she needed. And if she no longer had a need for it and it was in good condition still she would return what she took. But still, other people chased her and yelled at her trying to find out who she was. Thus far she had been fortunate enough to be able to elude anyone who caught her trying to steal. But how long could she keep it up?

Fern sighed and straightened back up in her saddle and peered through the breaks in the clouds. They were on the outer ring of the forest where the houses stopped.

"Land here." Fern said in a quiet rumble.

Blazingwind circled slightly and dove down into the thinning forest. Fern hopped off the flame colored dragon and walked towards the houses. Keeping low in the bushes she watched for the residents of the area. To her luck a woman wearing a green coat with gray fur trimming was walking to her house.

Fern crept forward slightly making sure to remain silent. She couldn't lose this chance with something as stupid as rustling some leaves.

The woman entered her house and slammed the door behind her. The door ricochets off the door frame and slowly opens up again. Fern peered inside to see the coat hanging near door and the woman walked away into the other room.

Fern sprang up out of her hiding and raced swiftly across the open land. She stopped at the door. She quietly entered the house and got to the coat. It was hanging up with some weapons and the woman's helmet. She grabbed the coat and turned to leave. Her foot came down on one of the floor boards letting out a loud creaking sound through the silent house.

Fern's heart leapt into her throat as she raced out of the house and across the flat lawn.

"Blaze!" She roared.

The Lightning Streak darted out of the forest and rounded Fern so she was running in the same direction as Fern. Fern grabbed hold of the saddle and launched herself onto Blazingwind's back. With two mighty flaps of her warm colored wings and the dragon and girl were in the air zooming over the forest.

"And that is why you wear the saddle." Fern said fixing her position on the smooth leather saddle.

"Yeah, yeah, the clingy contraption is useful." Blazingwind rumbled.

Fern heard a commotion from behind them and glanced back to find the woman outside her house.

"Stop! Thief! Rouge and Sunset are back! They stole my coat! Stop them!" The woman cried out so hysterically Fern had a hard time interpretation it.

Rouge and Sunset, the names they were given by the villagers of Berk. The rouge Viking thief and the dragon who could melt into the sunsets. The most wanted criminals on Berk.

Fern pulled on the coat and tried to ignore the rain dripping down her neck. Perhaps she would wait until tomorrow to take care of the food supply. Fern felt like she has been zapped of all her strength. Soon she found herself drifting to sleep on her dragon's back.


	3. Storm Chase

Ash and Cloud Chaser worked as a team during their training exercise. Despite this only being her third day with Cloud Chaser, the two had grown close and were a perfect team. The twins were still having trouble with their dragons, Nikulas and Josurr were doing well, Kylan and Kadlin were still having a few problems but they had basically gotten the hang of it.

The Deadly Nadder twisted and turned at precise time in a smooth fashion. The graceful pair did their last loop before landing on the ground. Ash smiled and hopped off her dragon's back. Then she stroked Cloudchaser's blue nose.

Rain drummed down on the dome surrounding the arena. It was the third day in a row that it had been raining. Almost every leaf had been ripped from the trees and the temperature continued to plummet giving way to winter.

Suddenly, the door burst open. A tall Viking male ran in. He had black hair that was graying at the roots and a beard.

"Rouge and Sunset struck again. Yesterday they stole a coat but today they came back and stole food. Chief Hiccup is ordering all dragon riders to search for them, including the students." He said.

"You heard him. Everyone get ready and head out as quickly as possible." Astrid yelled climbing up onto the back of her own dragon, Stormfly.

Ash grabbed her axe and placed it in the straps before hopping onto Cloud Chaser. The other students followed suit. Soon they were all out in the freezing rain and ragging winds. Ash clung to Cloud Chaser, slightly afraid she might plummet to her death because the storm would rip her out of the saddle. The temperature was much colder then when she had arrived now that night had fallen.

"I don't know much about this Rouge and Sunset. I've over heard my parents talking about them and heard they stole something but I don't know what or who they are. Can you guy fill me in on the details?" Ash called to her friends over the howling winds.

"No one knows much about them. Rouge is a short, thin figure that wears rags for clothing and has long light brown, almost blond, hair. No one knows if it is a he or she. Rouge rides an unidentifiable dragon that's scales look like a flaming sunset. It's fast and no one has ever gotten a good look at it or its rider. Everyone calls it Sunset. They have been stealing for years but mostly after or during large storms or right before winter. No one knows if they are dangerous or not, they just show up then disappear into the forest." Kylan replied.

"I can't wait to meet up with them! They are so cool!" Burni said.

"Way cool." Birna chimed in.

"I don't think two possible dangerous thieves are very cool." Jossur said.

"Guys, it doesn't matter if you are cool. We have to find them and report their location to the Chief Hiccup." Nikulas yelled over the bickering friends.

"We should split up to cover more ground." Kylan yelled.

Kadlin nodded vigorously in agreement. Ash thought about it for a moment and agreed, as did Jourr and Nikulas. The twins and their dragons Illusion and Wave Rider had already disappeared into the dense rain.

Kadlin and her Gronckle, Sheildmangler, followed Kylan and Flameheart in another direction. Then Josurr, Leaf Shreader, Nickulas, and Shadowbane vanished in another direction.

Ash slowed Cloud Chaser and flew lower so she was skimming over the upper branches of the trees. She looked left and right hoping to spot something within the dense rain that fell swiftly pounding down on to rider and dragon.

To her surprise there was something. Very far off just diagonal from her she saw something orange. She wasn't sure if she had actually seen it or not. Ash turned Cloud Chaser and they went after the movement. She kept searching but there was nothing in sight. She had seen something and it couldn't have just vanished.

Suddenly she saw something down on the ground. It was a flame colored dragon and a rider wearing a green coat with gray fur lining over a dirty brown outfit with a lot of patch work.

"Cloud Chaser dive." Ash told her dragon quietly.

The Deadly Nadder flew down and landed softly. The flame colored dragon growled as it whipped around to face us. Ash was in surprise their landing had been flawlessly silent, how had the dragon know they were their. The rider gasped and got back on the dragon. The two of them burst into the sky.

"Come on girl we've got to catch them." Ash said and urged Cloudchaser to fly.

The blue and white Nadder followed the flame colored dragon. It was remarkable; Ash had never seen anything like this creature. It must be a whole new species!

Rouge and Sunset entered the clouds but Ash and Cloud Chaser were on their tails. The flame colored dragon was fast, Ash was pushing Cloud Chaser as fast as she could go and she could hardly keep up. Despite this Ash wasn't about to give up that easily.

Rain continued to pound down on the dragons and riders as they raced through the clouds. The winds howled Ash found she could hardly keep here eyes open do to the pain the wind brought. The water droplets felt like ice hitting her exposed skin. Rouge seemed unfazed which aroused more questions in the seventeen year old girl's head.

Suddenly, lightning slashed threw the sky right in front of Ash and Cloud Chaser. The dragon lost her balance and fell through the sky throwing Ash off her back. Thunder shook the sky and lightning continued to crash down breaking up the darkness. Ash fell threw the air toward the ground bellow. She tried to scream but nothing came out.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar. It wasn't dragon but a human mimicking a dragon. Then Rouge and Sunset dove down towards her. The dragon extended its talons as it got closer. Ash closed her eyes and braced herself for her end.

Ash felt the dragon's claws wrap around her arms. She was surprised at how gentle the dragon was being. She opened her eyes to find the dragon was slowly descending towards the ground where Rouge and Sunset set her down.

Once she was on the ground again she looked around. It didn't take long for her to spot her sky blue dragon lying on the ground. Ash raced over and started checking her dragon.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked her.

The Nadder squawked gently in response.

Ash became aware of someone approaching and turned to see Rouge was behind her. Now that the trees were blocking out most of the rain Ash could get a good look at the mysteries rider. She was a young girl with really long, wild, light brown hair that was kept in a high ponytail. She wore a brown shirt that was a little too small and exposed part of her belly and it had multiple patches of different colors and shapes littering it. Her leggings were the exact same as the shirt. Her skirt looked newer then the shirt and leggings. It was a darker brown and only had a small rip near the hem. She wore worn out brown boots with gray fur at the top and she wore the green coat that had been reported stolen yesterday.

The girl cocked her head slightly and let out a dragon like rumble. Ash looked at the strange girl in confusion.

The girl chuckled nervously and spoke hesitantly. "Are you safe?"

Ash took a moment to decipher this as the girl wanted to know if she had been hurt.

"I'm fine, thank you for saving me." Ash replied in a kind tone.

"Isn't problem." The girl replied with a smile.

Ash tried to keep herself from laughing at this girl's funky way of speaking. It was as if she had never spoken to a human before.

Ash stroked her dragon's snout and look at it sadly. She could only hope no serious damage had been done in the fall.

"This your dragon?" The girl asked.

Ash nodded. The girl walked up and knelt in front of the dragon. She held out her hand and gently touched Cloud Chaser's snout. Then Rouge let out a series of soft rumbles. Cloud Chaser let out a soft rumble. Then the girl got up and went to Cloud Chaser's left side. She lightly touched the dragon's wing and felt around.

"Wing sprain, she be fine but no fly home." The girl said.

"Do you speak dragon?" Ash asked in amazement.

The girl nodded. "Me taught by Blazingwind." She said pointing to the flame colored dragon.

"Blazingwind is marvelous; I've never seen or heard of anything like her. What type of dragon is she?" Ash asked.

"She only one. She is a… Lightning Steak." The girl said slowly, stuttering over the last word.

"A Lightning Steak?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, not right…. A Lightning…. Streak? Yes, yes, Lightning Streak!" The girl exclaimed looking proud of herself.

"Cool. Cloud Chaser here is a Deadly Nadder. By the way my name is Ash. What is your name?"

"Me called Rouge." She said not meeting Ash's eyes.

"Don't you have a real name?" Ash asked.

"Me no talk about it." Rouge said.

Ash decided to drop the subject and go back on talking about Blazingwind. "Your dragon is really cool. How did she realize we were there when we landed? We were absolutely silent."

"Blaze feels vibration in earth." Rouge replied.

"Really? She must be some sort of Strike Class dragon then. Nikulas is constantly talking. I guess if makes sense since his father rides a Night Fury." Ash chuckled.

"Me know more about friends?" Rouge asked.

"Well sure I guess." Ash said then she began talking about her friends at the training academy. She spoke about what they were like and what type of dragons they rode.

Rouge listened intently eager to learn more about the people of Berk. Ash talked about her parents, the neighbors she knew, the chief, and of her dragon training instructor.

"Your world nice." Rouge said once Ash was finished.

"Speaking of my world, everyone is probably going to be worried if I don't get back soon. We all split up to look for you. They must have doubled back by now… What am I going to tell them? 'Hi, sorry I'm late. I found Rouge, who by the way is a her and while I was chasing her I fell off the my dragon. Don't worry Rouge saved me she is actually very nice. The reason no one could tell what type of dragon she was riding was because it's a new species.' Yeah I don't think it'll work." Ash said and she was pacing while rubbing the back of her head.

"Why you no say you just fall and walk back?" Rouge asked helpfully.

"I guess I can do that. Everyone says you can just disappear so no one would deny that I couldn't find you. I still can't believe I actually met you. But you are nothing like I would have expected." Ash said her dull green eyes once again shining like emeralds.

"What you expect?" Rouge asked her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

"I don't know; a swift, rude and ruthless thief who doesn't care who they hurt." Ash responded.

Rouge laughed. "Me no harm anyone. Me only steal what me needs to live."

"Don't you have a home or parents?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Me don't remember. No memory of family. Just wake up with Blaze." Rouge said shaking her head, sadness glowing in her emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Sometimes I wish I could just forget. I lost my sister a few years ago. I kind of lost everything after that because I stopped talking to anyone. I only started coming out of my house a few days ago." Ash said.

Rouge placed her hand on Ash's shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. Ash smiled back for a moment then turned away.

"I better get back home. Can I see you again?" Ash asked.

"Me like that. Meet here tomorrow. I stay near." Rouge said.

Ash smiled. "See you then."

Then she and her dragon vanished into the dark night time forest.

The storm continued but it was less violent now, especially since they were under the trees. The thunder rumbled softly and the occasional beam of lightning would help light the path around them. The rain occasionally broke through and hit against Ash's pale skin or her damp light brown hair that still hung in its messy braid.

Cloud Chaser walked beside Ash, her wings neatly tucked against her side. Ash placed her hand upon her wounded dragon's side. Rouge had said it was only a wing sprain but she was still worried that Rouge could have missed something and her dragon was more hurt then they thought.

Ash took a deep breath knowing that her paranoia was getting to her. But still she could bear the thought of her dragon being seriously injured.

After a long while of walking the forest thinned out and she could see the town close by. The storm was starting to die down giving way to dawn's light. Ash felt exhausted, excited, worried, and confused at the same time. It had really been one eventful night. It was almost a pity she couldn't tell what had happened to her without getting Rouge hurt.

Ash and Cloud Chaser walked down the dirt paths to the center of town where multiple dragon riders were.

"We couldn't find Ash or Cloud Chaser anywhere. I'm worried Rouge may have gotten them." Nikulas said to his parents who seemed to be in charge of the group.

"Perhaps you should turn around?" Ash suggested.

Everyone's head turned towards her.

Josurr ran up and hugged her. "Ash! We were so worried about you. We thought you had been killed by Rouge or had been hurt by the storm."

"Cloud Chaser was knocked out of the sky by lightning. Her wing was sprained so we had to walk home." Ash replied.

"Dragon's can handle some pretty far falls. If you fell far enough to hurt your dragon then how come you weren't hurt?" Kylan asked.

"I guess I'm just lucky." Ash replied but she was unable to meet the tall black haired girl's eyes.

Kylan didn't seem to believe it but she left it at that. Everyone else bombarded her with questions that she answered as truthfully as she could without mentioning Rouge or Blazingwind. She looked out over the forest; she couldn't wait to see them again.

"Alright everyone has had a very long day and you're all exhausted and wet. Everyone head home and get some rest. Dragon training school is canceled for tomorrow." Astrid said.

Kylan and Nikulas seemed upset by this but the twins and Josurr were chearing. Kadlin just pet Sheildmangler's head. Ash smiled to herself and looked out into the forest. That would be the perfect time to go visit them.


End file.
